Forever
by oddsex
Summary: Random moments between Teddy and Victoire leading up to their eventual romance. Please read and review!


**A/N: **So this is just a random compilation of moments leading up to Teddy and Victoire's romance. I could make another chapter for this if I get enough positive feedback, but it would still be pretty complete without one, so please review! Thanks so much! - Ronnie

**Forever**

_July. Victoire, Age 5. Teddy, Age 7._

"Teddy!" Victoire screeched at the boy who had just tackled her down to the ground in a game of tag. "You aren't supposed to tackle girls," she said getting up and dusting off her clothes.

"What makes you a girl?" he teased. She crossed her arms. "If you're going to be a meanie, I won't play with you anymore." She turned on her heel and walked back towards the Burrow. Teddy followed behind her exasperated. "Come on 'Toire don't be like that." His hair turned to red in annoyance. She turned around again, her long golden hair almost hitting him in the face.

"Then don't be mean. Apologize." Teddy looked at her incredulously and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like _girls are crazy._ "Fine. I am sorry that I tackled you and said you weren't a girl," he said, only halfheartedly. Victoire seemed to like it anyways and smiled.

"So what do you wanna do now, Teddy?" Victoire asked. Teddy thought for a minute then came up with an idea. "Wanna go see if there's any treats hidden in Ron's room? There usually is!" he exclaimed, excited by the thought of forbidden sweets. Harry and Andromeda almost never let him have sweets after an incident where he ate so much that his hair wouldn't stop changing colours non-stop for three days. Ginny usually snuck him a couple pumpkin pasties after dinner though, if he promised not to tell Harry and to behave.

Victoire nodded excitedly and the pair ran back to the house. They went inside to find Ginny in the sitting room playing with two-year-old James, her belly swollen with pregnancy. They snuck past her and climbed up the stairs very quietly. Victoire would giggle every time the stairs creaked and Teddy would shush her immediately. When they finally reached Ron's room they opened the door very slowly and quietly and breathed a sigh of relief when they found was empty. They walked across the room and to the dresser they knew would most likely have some hidden sweets.

Ron had had to hide his sweets because Hermione strongly disapproved of him eating so many of them, claiming his teeth would rot. Teddy opened the drawer slowly, then looked under the pile of old socks and found exactly what they were looking for. A pack of licorice wands. He pulled out the package and smiled widely. "Yes!" he whispered. Victoire grabbed the package and opened it up, pulling out two. She gave one to Teddy and they sat on the floor eating their wands and smiling to each other in satisfaction. After they had finished off half the pack, Victoire made Teddy stop eating them, worried of being caught.

"You're no fun 'Toire," Teddy said, not wanting to put the pack away. "Fine, I'll go and you stay and get in trouble from Gran Weasley," she said, getting up. "Sit back down," Teddy said. Victoire sat back down, rolling her eyes. "You know it's hard having a best friend who is gonna get me in a lot of trouble all the time."

"Since when are we best friends?" he asked. Victoire smiled and said, "Since now." It was now Teddy's turn to roll his eyes. "You are _so_ weird."

"How can we not be best friends? We are always together and we know_ everything_ about each other."

Teddy though about it, "Well, boys and girls _can't_ be best friends. It's not allowed."

"Says who?" Victoire asked.

"Says...everyone. It's almost a rule!"

"Shut up Teddy, we're best friends."

"No we aren't."

"Fine, then I won't talk to you anymore," she said about to get up.

"Come on don't be like that!" Teddy said, really not wanting her to go. Truthfully, she really was his best friend.

"Then admit we're best friends, and pinky swear we will be best friends forever." She looked at him with her big blue eyes and he knew if he didn't her feelings would be hurt.

Teddy sighed. She was really annoying sometimes. "Victoire, you are my best mate," he stuck out his pinky, and she did hers. They looped their pinkies together and Teddy said, "Forever."

"Forever," Victoire said back.

_September. Victoire, Age 9. Teddy, Age 11._

Victoire and Teddy stood next to each other on Platform 9¾, looking solemn. Teddy was of course happy to be going to Hogwarts, but he really wished Victoire were coming with him. Ever since that day at the Burrow they had been practically inseparable. When they weren't together they wrote letters in a secret code they had made up so no one could read them. Teddy had bid goodbye to the Potters, whom now had three children, Bill and Fleur and of course his grandmother Andromeda. Now it was just Victoire.

"I really don't want to go without you 'Toire."

"Yeah, I know," she said looking down, holding back tears. She was going to miss Teddy more than anything. When she looked back up, his hair was a dark blue, displaying his sadness.

"I'll write to you everyday telling you all about Hogwarts, I promise."

"But what if you go off and find another best friend…?"

Teddy laughed. "I could never replace you." Victoire looked up and smiled at him. Then she stuck out her pinky, something they always did, it was kind of like a secret handshake to them. He stuck out his and they looped them together as usual, both saying forever.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something for the train ride," Victoire said smiling. She pulled a small pack of licorice wands out of her pocket and gave it to Teddy. "Wow! Thanks 'Toire!" he exclaimed. Just then the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle, indicating it would be going soon.

"I have to go. See ya!" Teddy said giving her a wide smile before running to get on the train. When he was on, he stuck his head out of his compartment window and waved at Victoire until they couldn't see each other anymore.

_December. Victoire, Age 9. Teddy, Age 11._

Victoire waited anxiously at the Burrow for Teddy to arrive with the Potters. Everyone had already arrived at the Burrow for Christmas. Andromeda, Victoire's parents (obviously) her younger siblings Dominique and Louis, Audrey and Percy and their children Molly and Lucy. Then Angelina and George with Roxanne and Fred, then lastly Charlie. And of course Ron and Hermione with Rose and Hugo. The only ones left to show up were the Potters with Teddy and their three children, James, Albus and Lily. The Burrow was going to be more than packed.

Victoire had already visited her Grand-mere and Grand-pere on Christmas Eve, so that they could spend Christmas at the Weasley's. There wasn't enough room at the Burrow for everyone to stay over, but Victoire was going to be staying with Andromeda and Teddy at their house anyway because they hadn't seen each other in so long. She became impatient but continued to play with Rose. Rose was rather cute as she was only four. She liked to follow Victoire around and always did whatever she said.

Victoire was in the sitting room and kept looking at the door every ten seconds. Finally her mother said something, "Victoire, mon amour, looking at ze door will not make Teddy arrive faster. Just have patience." Victoire nodded. "Yes, mama."

The Burrow was bustling with excitement, Victoire could smell the feast Gran Weasley was cooking, it smelled delightful, and the house was full of laughter and conversation. There were many gifts under the tree and the house was decorated with magical things, like snow globes with moving figures inside. All of this however could not be appreciated without Teddy. Then finally, the noise Victoire had been waiting for, the sound of the front door opening.

"We're here!" Harry called into the house. Victoire jumped up as fast as she could and ran to the boy who was still shaking his evergreen hair free of snow. She nearly tackled him over with her hug. Everyone came in to greet the Potters. Andromeda came over and hugged Teddy, exclaiming how much she missed her baby, making him blush. Victoire couldn't wait to get him alone to hear all about his stories from Hogwarts.

Teddy had written her immediately after sorting to say he had been put into Ravenclaw, although he was slightly disappointed he hadn't gotten Gryffindor or Hufflepuff like his parents. Victoire still felt proud he had gotten into a house where the smartest people dwelled.

"Teddy I missed you so much!" Victoire couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Missed you too," Teddy said, not looking nearly as happy to see her as she was to see him. Victoire pretended not to notice his clear sullen attitude, and dragged him to the couch. "Did Andromeda tell you I'm staying with you for two days? I'm so excited, I want you to tell me everything about Hogwarts." Teddy just nodded. Victoire sighed. She had been waiting all day to see him and now he was being kind of rude. She decided instead of sulking all night she would come right out and ask him if he was mad.

"Teddy, are you mad at me or something?" She looked at him, her blue eyes full of sadness. Teddy just shook his head no. She sighed in frustration. "Then why are you acting so rude?"

Teddy looked at her then said after a few seconds, "Can we go talk somewhere…else?" Victoire, confused but eager to find out what was wrong, agreed. They snuck off into their usual hide out, Uncle Ron's room. The reason they liked it so much was because it was the top floor, away from everyone else and it was there that they had established their friendship.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong Teddy? I missed you so much and you don't even care that we finally get to see each other."

Teddy and Victoire sat on the floor in the middle of the room. "I did miss you and I do care. I just have something on my mind."

"Well what is it?"

Teddy shifted uncomfortably. "I saw Harry and Ginny…snogging."

Victoire laughed. "So have I. I've even see Gran and Pa Weasley kiss before."

"No, this was different. I don't think I was supposed to see, it was…I think they used tongue."

Victoire gasped. She didn't know you could do that. "Really? Wow…that sounds mad."

"I know," he agreed.

"But why are you so upset over it? It's not that big a deal Teddy," Victoire said, even more confused.

Teddy didn't respond. Then before she knew it, his lips were on hers. But they didn't use tongue like he had just said Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny did. It was just…a kiss. It lasted only four seconds but it was enough to make Victoires stomach leap. They pulled away and didn't say anything for a while.

Victoire stood up. "We should probably go back downstairs," she said quietly. Teddy stood up and Victoire took his hand in hers like they had done many times before and hand-in-hand they walked back to their family.

Victoire and Teddy never spoke of what happened at the Burrow that Christmas but it never once left their minds.

_September. Victoire, Age 11. Teddy, Age 13._

"Bye Ma! Bye Pa!" Victoire yelled from her compartment window out to Platform 9¾. Her parents and two younger siblings waved to her and she waved back until she could no longer see them. She sat down on the seat across from Teddy and smiled at him.

"I can't believe we're finally going to be at Hogwarts together," Victoire said.

Teddy smiled back, "Me neither. I can't wait to find out where you'll be sorted. I really hope it's Ravenclaw." Teddy knew the chances she would make it into Ravenclaw were slim, not because she wasn't smart, just that she came from a full family of Gryffindors.

"I hope so too. It won't be the same if we aren't in the same house." Victoire then reached into her trunk from the rack up top and pulled out a pack of licorice wands.

"I brought them for the ride," Victoire said pulling out two for her and Teddy. "You always seem to read my mind," Teddy said, taking the wand from her hand. The train-ride passed quickly, and soon Victoire found herself bidding goodbye to Teddy to go on the boats with the rest of the first years. She was excited but at the same time terrified. What if she didn't get put into Ravenclaw like she so desperately wanted to be? She wouldn't see Teddy nearly half as much as she would if they were in the same house.

Victoire climbed into a small boat with two others girls, one with odd blood red hair and another with blue-black hair. As soon as she sat down, the girl with the odd hair stuck out her hand and said, "Hello, I'm Rae Grey, and yes I realize it rhymes. You are?"

Victoire smiled at the girl's brashness. She shook the girls hand and said "I'm Victoire Weasley." She turned to the other girl with the blue-black hair. "What's your name?"

"I'm Eily Walsh," she said, her Irish accent thick. Victoire felt somewhat comforted to now know at least two people besides Teddy at Hogwarts.

"So what house do you guys think you'll be sorted in to?" Victoire asked.

"Well, I'll definitely be a Slytherin, most of me family is," Eily said.

"I'm almost certainly a Hufflepuff, but I'm hoping that will change. House for tosspots if you ask me," Rae said laughing.

"What 'bout you, then?" Eily asked.

"I'm really hoping I'll be in Ravenclaw with my best friend Teddy, but I'll probably be a Gryffindor considering I'm a Weasley," she said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Wait, Weasley, as in Ron Weasley?" Rae finally realized, looking at her, impressed.

"He's my uncle," Victoire said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Of course she knew all about how her family took a part in beating the Dark Lord, but she always felt uncomfortable when someone looked at her star struck. She hadn't done anything, she just happened to be related. They all got that but no one as much as the Potters.

"That's brilliant!" said Eily, "So you know Harry Potter too? And Hermione Granger? Or is it Weasley now?"

Victoire shifted in her seat. "Well, yes. We're related. And I suppose it is Weasley. I've never really known her as anything else."

"That's wicked. You're so lucky," Rae said. Victoire just responded with a small smile. Then she realized they had arrived. They all got out of the boat and were beckoned to the Entrance Hall where they were told all about the sorting, etcetera. Victoire barely paid any attention; she already knew everything she needed to know.

Then finally they were brought into the Great Hall. As she walked in the line with the rest of the first years, she spotted Teddy and they waved at each other. He turned his hair purple, her favorite color, and she knew it was meant to be comforting.

Slowly but surely one of the Professors, Professor Quinn, worked down the list of new students. Rae had made Gryffindor, looking very pleased with herself when she did, and Eily made Slytherin as predicted. Eventually after what seemed like forever, she called Victoire.

"Weasley, Victoire!" she called out. Victoire sucked in a breath and walked up the to stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, the first of the new batch of Weasley's. I think I know where you should be placed. But…your mind is different, you are hoping for Ravenclaw?" the Hat said. Victoire thought to the Hat _'yes'_. "If that's where you feel you belong. You definitely have the mind for it. But you have the bravery and loyalty of a Gryffindor." Victoire thought to the Hat again _'I really want to be a Ravenclaw.'_

"Of course then, I know where to place you…RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted.

The Ravenclaw table clapped, but Teddy stood up, his hair radiating a bright yellow in happiness. He clapped and smiled at Victoire as she practically ran over to sit with Teddy. She sat down next to him and he hugged her tight.

"Congratulations! This is going to be brilliant," he said, not able to keep the smile off his face.

Victoire smiled back knowing that it really was going to be brilliant.

_June. Victoire, Age 15. Teddy, Age 17. _

Victoire and Teddy sat together in the Great Hall laughing and discussing the upcoming summer. It was the last day before the break and the atmosphere was light and fun, exams had ended and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Victoire would be going into fifth year and Teddy into his seventh.

Over the years Victoire had become extremely close with Rae and Eily, while her friendship with Teddy only strengthened. He had been the first person she went to when she passed a test or when she had her first real snog session. But she still secretly thought of Teddy as her first real kiss.

"I want you to come to France with me when I go to visit my grandparents," Victoire said.

"Why is that, dear Victoire?"

Victoire couldn't help but smile when he said her name like that.

"Why are you even asking, _dear Teddy_? Because it's bloody boring!"

"When did you get such a foul mouth? I might have to wash it for you," he laughed. His laugh made her stomach jump.

"Shut up, I learned it from you, you tosspot," she said, lightly hitting his arm.

Just then, an owl flew overhead and dropped a letter on the table. On the front of the envelope it said _Teddy Lupin. Urgent Message._

"Wonder who sent you that?" Victoire said.

"Harry," said Teddy. "I know his handwriting."

"What could be so urgent? We're going home tonight." Victoire had a knot in her stomach, knowing this was either really good or really bad news. "Well open it, Teddy."

Teddy slowly opened the letter and then looked at Victoire nervously before reading it. The letter was only half a page of parchment but as Teddy read it his hair turned an awful, ugly shade of grey. When he was done he didn't say anything he just set it down then stared off into space.

"Teddy? What does it say?" Victoire asked, lightly touching him. He just shook his head and passed her the letter. Victoire picked it up and read the small paragraph.

_Teddy,_

_It hurts me to tell you this, but as you know, Andromeda had been sick for a while now. I didn't want to do this through letter but you need to know because you will now be staying with me. Andromeda passed away this morning Teddy. I am so incredibly sorry. Me and Ginny will be waiting for you on the platform when you arrive. The funeral will be held in two days. Ginny sends her love to you and we are anxious to see you._

_With Love, _

_Harry._

Victoire took in a deep breath and felt overwhelming sadness coming over her. She had known Andromeda was sick; Teddy had come to her when he found out and cried for hours. She knew this was extremely hard on him, his grandmother and Harry had raised him. They were the two most important things besides Victoire in his life. He looked at Andromeda as the last scrap of real blood connection he had to his parents, and now she was gone.

Victoire just hugged Teddy as silent tears fell down his cheeks and she whispered in his ear, "It'll be okay, Teddy. I'm here for you."

_August. Victoire, Age 15. Teddy, Age 17._

Teddy had taken his grandmothers death really hard, but slowly he was learning to cope with it. Victoire always found ways to make Teddy smile when she thought he was looking particularly sad. It was early August and they were playing Wizard's Chess in Teddy's room at the Potter's.

"Checkmate," said Teddy, looking at Victoire smugly.

"You always win. I think you're a bloody cheater," she pouted adorably. Teddy thought everything she did was adorable. He loved having her around, it was as if when she was around the rest of the world melted away. He had always loved having her there. When she was sorted into Ravenclaw it was one of the best moments of his life.

"No, you're just horrible at chess," Teddy teased.

Victoire laughed and then it transformed into a yawn. "I should go to bed. 'Night Teddy," she declared, standing up. She was already dressed in her pajamas, a white tank top and dark purple shorts, which looked amazing on her especially with her waist length golden hair flowing around her in waves. Teddy couldn't remember when he'd started thinking of her this way he just knew sometimes his body reacted in embarrassing ways.

"Wait…Victoire. Will you stay with me tonight?" Teddy asked. She had stayed in his room the nights during the funeral proceedings and a week after that to comfort him. He had found he liked it for more than just the reason that she comforted him. Some days, he would ask her to stay just because he knew she would. Teddy loved to wake up next to a sleeping Victoire, her hair fanned around her face, always with a soft smile on her face.

"Of course," she smiled. Victoire climbed into the double bed and beckoned Teddy with her pointer finger to come join her. Teddy was wearing a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants and to Victoire they were the most amazing clothes she had ever seen.

Teddy crawled into the bed next to Victoire and she curled up to him laying her head on his chest and letting her fingers trail along his shoulder and neck. The small touch gave Teddy chills down his spine. He brushed her hair out of her face and looked down at her. No one Teddy had ever seen was as beautiful as Victoire.

He grabbed the hand that was trailing along his body and held it. Victoire looked up at him and smiled. Teddy hesitated, then leaned down and kissed Victoire. With no hesitation she kissed him back. Neither knew what sprung this on but neither objected either.

They rolled so that Teddy was on top of her, in between her legs, hovering. They continued to kiss and Victoire felt electric. Her hands were in his hair then they moved to his shirt, tugging it off. He mimicked the same motion leaving her only in her bra and shorts.

He leaned closer and their bare skin touched, making Victoire let out a small moan into his mouth when their lips touched again. Teddy pulled away for a moment and looked at her with a small smile on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I've never wanted anything more," she responded and in the next moment their lips touched again, sending electric currents through her whole body.

* * *

The next morning Victoire woke up confused for a moment then smiling at the thought of last night. She opened her eyes and leaned on her side her hand supporting her head. Teddy was still asleep and his hair was a lovely shade of purple.

Victoire leaned down and kissed his lips softly and then led a small trail of kissed down his neck and chest to wake him up. When he finally stirred she kissed him on his lips again.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered.

"Good morning," she whispered back, smiling. Victoire laid back down and they both sighed in happiness. They both just looked at the ceiling in silence, letting what happened last night sink in.

"What happened last night, Teddy?" Victoire said quietly.

"Something I've wanted to happen since I knew I loved you," he whispered back. She turned her head to look at him, smiled, then leaned in to kiss him. When they pulled away she said, "Me, too."


End file.
